


Kids Will Be Kids

by ExistencialCrisis15



Category: Assassination Classroom, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Akabane Karma Angst, Akabane Karma Needs a Hug, Akabane Karma is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Anger, Angst, Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Child Neglect, Communication, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Frustration, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to tag this, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Parent Akaashi Keiji, Parent Bokuto Koutarou, Teen Angst, The Author Regrets Everything, Trust, Trust Issues, anger issues, attention seeking, no beta i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExistencialCrisis15/pseuds/ExistencialCrisis15
Summary: Karma is independent, he always has been. He's had to be. So why does he care what these people think? Why does he like it here? And why is he so freaking angry?Or Karma throws a tantrum for attention.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Kids Will Be Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this came out right... It may be a story but it's sort of commentary on some things too.

Karma would come to the living room and just start talking. When he would Keiji would turn off the tv or pause what they were watching. Nagisa would usually just sit quietly and not bother anyone and Keiji would only put into the conversation a bit if necessary but mostly Koutarou would listen intently to Karma as he’d stand there and they’d talk. 

They would invite them to dinner and Nagisa would always be last to leave the table but Karma would usually scarf down his food and run off before the others could even take their first bite. He flowed in and out of his room at his leisure. But he always demanded attention when he wanted it. He never really caused problems though. 

Karma didn’t really understand how he felt. He couldn’t accept these people as his parents and Nagisa as his brother, yeah sure, that made sense. Alas though, here he was. When the government had caught wind of what Nagisa’s mom was up to with her son they had whipped him out of there in an instant. Of course they also showed up to find Karma basically living alone at 14, his parents currently out of the country. 

They’d both been put into foster care so these guys weren’t even claiming to be their new parents, they were just housing them temporarily until they got tired of them. Karma didn’t care about them anyway so it didn’t matter.

Why was it such a problem then when Koutarou shushed him and turned him away?

The guy wasn’t here to be at Karma’s beck and call. It doesn’t matter that he doesn’t want to talk to him right now but for some reason it makes Karma so mad... and that’s how at 5 in the evening Karma finds himself smashing plates on the floor in the kitchen.

“Whoa whoa whoa!” Keiji looks startled as he comes to see what the commotion is.

“Kid what happened?” Koutarou also runs in to find the mess.

Karma almost feels scared maybe. What will they do? Keiji saw him throw a plate so he can’t say it was an accident and a bit of the anger seeped away, replaced by a cold terror in the pit of his stomach. “I HATE YOU!” Karma screams at them though balling his hands into fists.

“Okay, okay just don’t move okay, we’ll get something to clean this up” Keiji says sharing a worried look with his husband.

“You hate me or him?” Koutarou desperately tried to joke to distract the kid from causing anymore destruction.

“Both of you!” it’s less enthusiastic, Karma almost looks unsure of himself.

“Do at least hate me a little less than him?” Koutarou asks, raising his eyebrows at the boy.

Keiji approaches slowly with the broom and dust pan. He brought some sandals as well for Karma to step into if they can get him too.

Karma is just really confused by the statement but then he gets more mad. They aren’t taking him seriously! They’re just joking around with him! He stomps his foot keeping it in place so as not to step on any glass but he screams. “SHUT UP!”

“Okay okay” Koutarou puts his hands up startled.

“Karma, we don’t know what’s wrong, we can’t help if we don’t know what’s upset you,” Keiji says, keeping his voice calm.

“Upset? I’m not upset” Karma denies huffing through his nose angrily.

“Okay, well could you step into these shoes for me?” Keiji had swept a spot and placed the sandals down.

Karma had made eye contact a dead look on his face breathing another sigh through his nose before complying. He could hardly take in a full breath, his cheeks and arms and feet felt tingly and numb. He really wanted to get away now so he slipped his feet into the sandals walking out of the kitchen.

Koutarou was gentle, stopping him at the entryway of the kitchen. 

“Let go of me!” Karma pulls away, hitting at Koutarou like a scared animal.

“Just step out of the shoes kid, don’t want you tracking glass through the house, I’ll let you go” Koutarou says softly.

Only because he wants to get away so badly does Karma listen. He steps out of the sandals and runs off to his room.

The two men have no idea what just happened but they decide to give the boy some time to think before they try to talk to him. They clean up the mess he made and talk themselves.

“Karma, hey, could we come in?” Keiji is the one to knock on the door but they don’t get a response.

“Hey kid, I’m sorry for joking earlier, I didn’t mean to make light of your feelings. I was just worried and didn’t know how to respond” Koutarou says. 

That gets a reaction, they hear the boy coming towards the door but he doesn’t open it. “Are you mad?” Karma asks, he sounds a little nervous.

“Honestly kid, we don’t know how to feel right now, we’re not gonna hurt you though, even if we were mad okay” Koutarou answers seriously.

Karma opens the door at that, not making eye contact. He looks upset and a little like he feels guilty.

“Can we talk now?” Keiji asks.

Karma nods going back to sit on his bed.

Koutarou pulls the boy's desk chair over and sits in front of the boy. Keiji just stands there. Both men are too concerned to be angry. They don’t know what brought this behavior out, sure they had been told that Karma was a bit of a trouble maker but this wasn’t that. This was some sort of cry for help, he wasn’t just being destructive to be destructive, he was demanding their attention.

“So, Karma, what happened?” Koutarou gets straight to asking.

Karma ducks his head down, “I broke the dishes.”

“Yes, I know that, but why? Did we do something to upset you, you know if you need something you can always talk to us, you don’t have to break things to get our attention.”

“No I can’t” Karma seems to sink further into himself. He looks almost younger than he is.

“Kid, we'll always listen if you come to us about anything, I promise,” Koutarou says.

“No YOU WON’T!” Karma bursts out angry, then he just mumbles, “you won’t listen.”

Both are taken off guard, they don’t know what started these outbursts, are they on to something or is this just completely random?

“We’re listening right now” Koutarou puts out there.

Karma just doesn’t respond. He just goes quiet.

Keiji finally decides to step in and he sits down beside Karma. “We don’t want you to be upset, okay, if something happened you need to tell us or we can’t help, we can’t read your mind okay, you have to tell us.”

Karma doesn’t respond immediately but leans over as Keiji pulls him into his side. It’s weird, he’s never been treated this way before. He can’t remember the last time an adult treated him like this. Besides Koro-Sensei, no one else has hugged him or acted like they cared like this. He suddenly feels incredibly stupid for making such a big deal out of this. They do so much for him and he threw a temper tantrum about getting turned away once.

“I’m sorry, it was really stupid, I shouldn’t have broken the dishes” Karma finally says. A tear runs down his cheek unable to keep his emotions under control.

“Okay, we accept your apology but could you tell us why you did it?” Keiji presses. Clearly there was a reason, the kid is way too broken up about it for there to not be some reason behind it.

Karma hesitates covering his face with his hands. “You- you shushed me the other day” he finally admits looking up at Koutarou with tears in his eyes.

A slew of emotions cross the man's face as he makes eye contact with the kid trying to remember the offending event. It suddenly clicks. The kid has been alone for most of his young life. He’s been passed off and ignored by most of the adults in his life. They’ve been putting an effort into giving him the attention he needs, always putting down what they are doing to listen and talk to him when he expresses the desire to. Then one time Koutarou is busy and turns him away. 

“Okay” Koutarou finally says putting a hand on the boys knee, “and you see now that your reaction to that was not right?”

Karma nods traitorous tears spilling from his eyes.

“Look, we’re not mad okay, this is an adjustment for everyone but you can’t go destroying things when something upsets you, you need to come talk to us” Koutarou says calmly, “I had a meeting for work when you came to talk to me the other day, that is why I turned you away, we can’t always drop everything the second you want our attention, you know that.”

Karma nods again, still unable to form a sentence to speak. He feels like he’s being accused of something. At the mention of wanting attention he feels guilty.

Keiji pulls Karma closer and puts in, “still, it’s okay that you got upset, you deserve to have our attention when you need it, if your need isn’t urgent though sometimes we might be doing something more important, you can always see if someone else isn’t busy or wait a little bit until we are done with what we’re doing okay.” 

It sounds kind of obvious. Karma almost feels like he’s being talked down to but he can’t really find it in himself to care. 

“And we never mind dropping something unimportant when you need us” Koutarou says, “we love you kids and we enjoy spending time with you whenever you’re open to it.”

Karma wipes the tears from his face desperate to pull himself together, “sorry” he just mumbles again because they’ve been nothing but good to him and he was awful.

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll make it up to us plenty” Keiji says but he’s still rubbing the boy's shoulder calmingly.

“Yeah, you’ll have to come to the store with us to pick out some new dishes and also, you better help us make dinner tonight too” Koutarou says smiling when the kid looks up at him.

Karma can hardly believe it, after everything he did they still don’t seem mad.

“Anger is a secondary emotion kid, if we were mad at you it would be because we were sad that you couldn’t trust us and wouldn’t work things out with us, but we’re working things out now, we couldn’t be mad over some dishes kid” Keiji sighs squeezing Karma into him tighter, “and we understand that you were very upset as well so we’re more concerned with getting you into some therapy.”

Karma grumbles and sighs at that but he won’t fight them. He knows his reaction was a bit much. He knows that they really have his best interest in mind and maybe just a little bit, he’s starting to trust them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. :)
> 
> I... can neither confirm nor deny whether I was venting here. ha ha ha  
> I am really curious about others thoughts on what happened in this story. Feel free to comment! I love seeing comments!  
> ~ Allen M.


End file.
